


COMPLETE

by lila_luscious1



Series: SEATTLE LUV [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Complete, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sullyvandy Twins, re-united - Freeform, xmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Drabbles that I wasn't able to piece into a larger work (and which will lie dormant if  Idon't get them out of my tiny little brain)
Relationships: Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Series: SEATTLE LUV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563562
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. SULLYVANDY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).



> Vic and Ripley, Andy/Sully-centric, with plenty of mentions of the other couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Herrera returns to Seattle, and after multiple tries, she finally gets a chance  
> to speak with Captain Sullivan. They meet at 'one of their places' and there's a REVEAL-  
> the game-changing type.

After weeks of pleading, stalking, hundreds of un-answered phone calls, and too many texts to count, Robert Sullivan is finally  
convinced to hear Andy out, after her return to Seattle. Chief Lucas Ripley, Sully's best friend (his BROTHER) is dead-set against  
it, as are most of the Station 19 fire group, including Maya and Vic. Ripley and Vic, especially, are very unhappy with the way that  
she'd run back to Ryan after her relationship with The Captain transformed from 'hook-up' to Serious LONG TERM (she can do what  
she wants, but DON'T FUCK OVER RIPLEY'S FAMILY!)

Lucas tries to convince him not to see or speak to Herrera, much less RE-UNITE with her, but to no avail-The first time they meet,  
for the first time since she bolted to San Diego, at a popular downtown eatery, Sully is lost...that perfume of hers, the sight o her:  
and all objections, fall aside the large piece of his mind he's planned to deliver-FORGOTTEN...and she has him, again with  
these words: _I'm pregnant_

" **Mine?** "

" **Yes** "

" **You know that how** "

" **I'm FIVE WEEKS...it's only been two weeks since...**

" **Since you burned to SD...and Ryan**

" **I'm so sorry...I AM** " 

" **I just take you back?** "

" **I'm carrying your baby** "

" **There's THAT** "


	2. SULLYVANDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Sullivan continue talking. He and Ripley have a talk as well.

"Why did you come back to Seattle?"

Andy blinks, and looks away. "I needed to be here."

"Why? Exactly?"

"You're here. My home. YOU'RE here."

"Home isn't very hospitable these days, I'd imagine." He's heard the Station chatter (Who the FUCK does she think she is?; That  
shit with Cap Sullivan was LOW), and Ripley is...incensed, to put it mildly.

Properly contrite, Andy replies, "No. I don't blame anyone. They're right be be pissed with me. I deserve all of their scorn. And yours."

Robert muses that over for a moment. He is, of course FLAMINGLY ANGRY, and at the same time relieved. The pregnancy certainly  
changes things, but even without it, does he want her back? He does...and he doesn't.

"I made a mistake. I can't think of a worse thing that I've ever done, and I AM TRULY, DEEPLY SORRY. I know that you probably don't believe  
me, or trust me, but it's true. Why would you? It's my fault, all of it...and I HATE that you and Chief Ripley are at odds over me."

"Rip...Rip loves me. He wants the best for me, as he did for YOU, until... _THIS_."

"Yes... _THIS_.

At his office the next day, Ripley approaches him in his office at SFD HQ. With barely a hello, he launches straight into "WTF, SUL! Please  
don't tell me you are REALLY CONSIDERING getting back with her? Come on, Brother! She's a goddam loose cannon-who knows when and  
IF she decides, 'WELL, NO, it's Ryan now'...Sul...don't do this to yourself..."

"Hold on, Rip. Just...hold on. I haven't taken her back, but there's a child in the picture now. Seeing her again-Man! Remember at WSU, some  
hits we took, the ones where we didn't see it coming and FUUUCK!-like a freight train from the blind side? I compare seeing her again to that.  
Linebacker coming at full speed."

"You LOVE HER."

"Yeah. I Do."


	3. POINT OF NO RETURN?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Ripley goes just as Andy expected

Because of the insurance settlement proceeds from Pruitt's estate, Andy Herrera has no financial worries. She really doesn't  
need a job, and won't for quite some time, but she _wants one_ -her former position at Station 19. That will prove to be  
problematic, for many reasons, principal among them is Lucas Ripley. Her leaving his best friend for Ryan was the worst thing she   
could have done, in his eyes. This will be the second heart she's left in tatters, however JACK isn't like a brother to the station Chief.

At 6am, she takes a chance and arrives at the station, hoping to avoid the main shift, and speak with Ripley in person. When he  
comes in at 7, dressed in gym clothes, the look he gives her is pure animus, and to great shock, he agrees to an audience. He listens  
silently while she outlines her hope to return as a shift Lieutenant (she has checked, and the position is till open). He interrupts her  
to blurt, "You fucked with my friend-my FAMILY. I just let that go, wipe the slate clean and all is 'happy happy, joy joy?' Off the  
record, you must be FUCKING DAFT, as my Australian Grandpap might have said."

"I love him, Chief. I'm in love with him-no one else."

"No one believes you-I don't."

"I know that Chief. I get it. I know that coming back to 19 might be..."

"DIVISIVE? CAUSE FOR A MUTINY? A WEDGE THAT CRACKS THIS TEAM APART!??" Ripley interrupts, losing his temper.

"Please, Chief...don't shout at me...I know I fucked-up; I'm trying to fix it..."

"I don't know that you can come back to 19, Herrera." (Flatly, with no affect).

"I---I suspected that you might say that...you should know that I will fight for my job-I'll fight to return to 19."

"There's a Lieutenant slot open in 23. Go there."

"I don't want to go there. I want 19."

"You should think about that. And I'd get Sully's input. Perhaps he can set you straight. If there's nothing else..."

"Yes. Thank you for your time." On the way out of the Station, the glares of her former team burn like acid. The most hurtful are those  
of Maya...and VIC. Travis at least, favors her with a wink. No one says goodbye, oe see you later. The silence is DEAFENING.


	4. F**K ANDY HERERRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley's dilemma

After dinner, Hughes makes the first overture to address the elephant in the room: Sullivan and Herrera. Vic can't quite get  
to the point where she can reconcile, or find a way to excuse her best friend's behavior. You stand by your friend no matter what-  
right? This is too close to home, though...Ripley is and has been furious about the situation, and how to find a way to support  
Andy AND Lucas at the same time: THAT'S a fucking dilemma, i ever the description fit.

"Lucas...are you even considering letting her come back to the 19?

"She indicated that she's prepared to fight to be re-instated, whatever that means. I'm betting that she has the means to do so. Her  
Dad's insurance...I suggested the 23, which she turned down immediately. She didn't violate policy, and so legally, we have no basis  
to deny her if she pushes to get back in. The real issue is how to keep the unit from shattering into armed camps if she does return.

"It for sure will divide us up: see, some of us have known Andy for much longer than we have the Captain, except for you, of course, and  
so any loyalty slants in her favor. Cap isn't 'one of us', the way that YOU aren't-you two sit an an office, which isn't to say that neither of  
you haven't gotten into the shit when necessary-I mean, you almost DIED, and he has that spine thing...what I'm saying, Babe, is that if  
she comes back, there's going to be a cost. I'm not telling you anything that you don't already know."

"I'm gonna have to think long and hard about this. About how to proceed. Of course I value your opinion, and I'll be counting on you as we  
go through this. Just keep reminding me that my own feelings can't enter into the professional decision I must make about whether or not  
she comes back. That CANNOT be a part of my decision. And we haven't even addressed how all of this is affecting YOU. SHIT-Your best  
friend vs MINE. What a fucking mess."

"So...what do we do?"

"We go upstairs and screw like maniacs."

"OK"


End file.
